<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Romper su corazón por segunda vez by RRR_ (Beork)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340055">Romper su corazón por segunda vez</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beork/pseuds/RRR_'>RRR_ (Beork)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Blacklist (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Desnudar los secretos, F/M, Nuevos comienzos, Perdón, culpa, luz al final del túnel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:20:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beork/pseuds/RRR_</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Liz reúne valor para confesar su traición, pero los motivos reales que le empujan a hacerlo no son sólo los que Dembé cree, el objetivo principal es romper los muros de una vez por todas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elizabeth Keen &amp; Raymond Reddington, Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Liz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Descargo de responsabilidad: no poseo a los personajes de The Blacklist y no obtengo ningún beneficio de esto. Es estrictamente para fines de entretenimiento de los fanáticos.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- “Al final es solo un hombre que te quiere mucho Liz”. Musitó Ressler.</p><p>Donald podría no ser un hombre profundo, filosófico o sensible, pero a veces tenía estos momentos de extrema lucidez. Era capaz de simplificar las cosas y extraer la esencia en cada momento.</p><p>Liz con toda su formación como perfilista, su intuición, su psicología innata y hasta su aprendizaje junto al Conserje del Crimen; había obviado lo más importante: Red la ama. Por encima de todas las cosas.</p><p>¡Por Dios Santo! Si hasta la llamó su Polaris.</p><p>Y como cualquier persona, Red ansía confiar en la mujer que más ama. Todo lo que Liz le había hecho, su traición, su desconfianza, su obsesión por conocer la verdad, todo esto había dañado la conexión que tenían. Era la segunda vez, y esa segunda puñalada podría significar la muerte de algo hermoso que ni siquiera llegó a comenzar.</p><p>Puto orgullo. ¡Si! Al final todo se reduce al orgullo. Red había pasado por mil vicisitudes, más de una vez le había insinuado que no tenía derecho a saber quien había sido en otra vida, eso forma parte de los secretos de su corazón y si Red quería contárselo un día lo haría de igual a igual.</p><p>Pero Liz era ante todo cabezota. Egoísta también, pero la razón de ser egoísta es ante todo su obstinación; un perro de presa.</p><p>¿Cómo lo afrontará?</p><p>Esa mirada. Esa mirada profundamente dañada y decepcionada, no como la mirada de un padre que te ha descubierto en alguna travesura, no. Es la mirada de tu compañero que siempre ha esperado aferrarse a tu lealtad, que sabe que vuestra relación es difícil pero aun así te confiaría su vida.</p><p>Pero a decir verdad ella no sólo lo hacía por curiosidad morbosa. Ella realmente quiere derribar todos los muros entre ambos. Si, es cierto que Red nunca le ha mentido directamente; pero ha creado obstáculos entre ellos de tantas maneras… Y Liz solo quiere tenerlo en su vida. De la manera que se puedan permitir.</p><p>Así de simple.</p><p>¿Cómo lo afrontará?</p><p>Si. Ella sabe que debe confesárselo, no solo por las muertes, no solo por Dembé. Por ambos.</p><p>	*** *** *** *** *** *** *** </p><p>“No me mires así” Pensó Liz cuando Red estaba procesando el dolor. </p><p>Tenía que pasar esto, tenía que sufrir las consecuencias, todo para que un día más pronto que tarde puedan mirarse de igual a igual. Antes de irse del apartamento tenía que hacerle entender:</p><p>- “Red, sé que piensas que si estoy confesando esto ahora es porque no me queda otro remedio, pero hay otra razón mucho más poderosa: te quiero en mi vida, de la manera que sea. Sé que la he cagado pero no quiero seguir alejada de ti, no quiero mas muros"</p><p>Y sin más cerró la puerta dejando a Red sin palabras mientras Dembé la miraba igualmente asombrado.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Red</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Al fin y al cabo Red estaba mas asustado que nunca en su vida.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Descargo de responsabilidad: no poseo a los personajes de The Blacklist y no obtengo ningún beneficio de esto. Es estrictamente para fines de entretenimiento de los fanáticos.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-	“Red, sé que piensas que si estoy confesando esto es porque no me queda otro remedio, pero hay otra razón mucho más poderosa: te quiero en mi vida, de la manera que sea. Sé que la he cagado pero no quiero seguir alejada de ti, no quiero más muros”.</p><p>La boca de Red se abrió al igual que sus ojos. ¿Qué acababa de pasar?</p><p>Quieto Red. Liz sabe manejarte, sabe manipularte. No es ninguna inocente. ¿Pero mentiría en algo así? Pues claro que Red la quiere en su vida, siempre ha sido así. En todo cuanto ha tenido que ver con Liz Red siempre ha apartado de si toda ambición, estaría por y para ella de la manera que Liz quisiera: ¿Quieres un benefactor? Lo tienes. ¿Quieres una figura de autoridad? La tienes. ¿Quieres alguien con quien soltarte en este mundo loco? Lo tienes. Sin límites, él es capaz de transformarse en lo que ella necesitara en cada momento.</p><p>Velar por su seguridad, siempre fue la prioridad número uno de Red. Después y poco a poco sin que se diera cuenta se hizo adicto a verla sonreír. Verla feliz llenaba su sangre de endorfinas. </p><p>Recordó la primera vez que la vio radiante, fue cuando se casó con ese idiota de Tom. No, Red no odiaba a Tom, era una molestia para él y supuso poner en peligro a Liz demasiadas veces. Ellos tienen su historia y él sabe apreciarla. En cuestiones de Liz Red no ansía nada más que verla feliz y segura, los celos son estúpidos, Red está por encima de toda esa mierda. </p><p>¿Pero esta puñalada? Esta segunda puñalada era demasiado para su pobre corazón. Cada vez que depositaba esperanzas en ella le fallaba. </p><p>Ahí estaba Dembé, con esa mirada limpia sempiterna. Estaba furioso con él, sabía que no tenía derecho a estarlo pero lo estaba, al fin y al cabo Dembé era la última tabla de salvación en su vida. El único que estaba dedicado exclusivamente a su lealtad, y su hermano había cambiado por primera vez su lealtad hacia la mujer de su vida. </p><p>-	“Raymond…” empezó Dembé.</p><p>Red decidió apartar en ese momento su enfado con Dembé, le necesitaba para procesar lo que acababa de decirle Liz.</p><p>-	“Déjalo Dembé, estoy dolido como el infierno, por tí, por Elizabeth. Pero soy consciente de que me lo has advertido muchas veces, que yo soy el que la está alejando. Te necesito Dembé. No soy capaz de caminar a partir de aquí.”</p><p>-	“Raymond, estáis a tiempo, ya la has oído…”</p><p>-	“La he oído, pero no sé si creerla.”</p><p>-	“¿Y qué haría falta para que la creyeras? ¿No fueron suficiente esos últimos momentos cuando pensábamos que iban a ejecutarte?”</p><p>Red se quedó pensando. Debía castigarla, debía hacerle entender que él era un hombre que no estaba hecho para ser traicionado, no por segunda vez.</p><p>Pero esa frase, esa frase al final antes de irse del apartamento lo desarmó. ¿De verdad tienen una oportunidad real de construir algo?</p><p>-	“Hermano, olvida las venganzas, ella no es una criminal asociada a la que debas dar un escarmiento. Es Elizabeth. Y si se ha arriesgado a abrirse así no deberías volver a tirarlo por la borda.” Dijo Dembé en su habilidad de leerle la mente “¿Sabes Raymond? Ella tiene sus razones, sé que piensas que no tiene derecho  a…”</p><p>-	“¡Nadie le ha dado ese derecho Dembé, es algo que se ha agenciado ella misma en su maldita terquedad!”</p><p>-	“¿Y no crees que podrías hacerle ese regalo? Cuando ella te demuestre de verdad que no le importa nada, cuando tú mismo te despojes de esos miedos e inseguridades, ¿derrumbarás esos muros? Si no estás dispuesto a eso Raymond, de nada servirá que la perdones.”</p><p>Red vislumbró por primera vez en su vida ese temido momento en el que desnudaba toda la verdad ante Liz.</p><p>Inseguridades.</p><p>Ojalá fuera tan fuerte como Dembé.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Desnudez. Unión</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Caen los muros.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Descargo de responsabilidad: no poseo a los personajes de The Blacklist y no obtengo ningún beneficio de esto. Es estrictamente para fines de entretenimiento de los fanáticos.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-	“Red por favor, por favor…” Empezó Liz llorando. Sus ojos azules como el océano inundados de lágrimas.</p><p>Red estaba abatido. Iba a entregárselo todo a esta mujer. Una vez más. </p><p>-	“¿Qué quieres de mi Elizabeth?” así la llamaba ahora. Red era hipócrita, para él seguía siendo su Lizzie cuando suspiraba por ella.</p><p>-	“Dedicar el resto de nuestras vidas a hacerte feliz Raymond” </p><p>Por segunda vez en veinticuatro horas Red se quedó sin palabras. Intentó recuperar la compostura. Necesitaba esa coraza una vez más, ahora más que nunca sacar su mejor cara de poker y proteger su maltrecho corazón. Todavía no confiaba.</p><p>-	“Dijiste que me querías en tu vida, ¿qué es lo que realmente quieres Elizabeth?</p><p>Liz comprendió que debía dárselo todo. Todo era todo. Debía hacerle comprender hasta que punto quería unirse a él.</p><p>-	“Me estás preguntando qué siento por ti” no fue una pregunta “Siento todo Raymond, todo lo que estés dispuesto a dejarme darte” tomó aire “Quiero darte todo el control sobre nosotros. Si necesitas comprender lo que me haces seré clara: no puedo parar de llorar cuando parece que te voy a perder para siempre, no puedo parar de temblar cuando siento que te hago daño, no puedo parar de mojarme cuando pienso en ti y en mi desnudos en una cama, sin barreras, sin mentiras, sin juegos. Solos tú y yo entre unas sábanas.</p><p>-	“¡Lizzie!”</p><p>-	“Pero no importa lo que yo desee. Vas a marcar tú el ritmo, quiero que seas tú quien decida que pasos dar en cada momento, necesitabas saber a qué me refería, pues ya lo sabes: a TODO. <br/>Quiero darte el control sobre nosotros, sobre lo que quieras contarme. Quiero respetar los secretos de tu corazón y mientras no guardarme ninguno. Quiero ser yo la que se arriesgue por los dos. Lo haré Raymond.</p><p>En ese momento Liz se derrumbó en el sofá de su casa, con la cabeza entre las rodillas llorando porque no podía dar más de sí misma.</p><p>Red salió de su estado de shock. No podía estar fingiendo, no así. Había sido la rendición más dulce de su vida. Más de lo que sentía que merecía.</p><p>-	“Lizzie no” Red susurró. “No cariño, no te quiero ver así. ¡Te quiero ver altiva, segura, fuerte, grade libre! No tienes que rendirte a mí. Podemos empezar de cero, nos iremos desnudando poco a poco de nuestros secretos. Cariño no quiero empezar esto así contigo, nos somos enemigos, no es una batalla, Te amo más allá de toda racionalidad, eres mi alma, mi corazón y mi vida y si de verdad podemos ser compañeros en este mundo loco lo haremos sin rendiciones mi amor. Poco a poco. Shhhh por favor no llores”</p><p>Red la abrazó dándole todo el amor que se guardaba</p><p>Deseaba secarle esas lágrimas con besos, deseaba adorar su cuerpo, devolverle la sonrisa, hacerla correrse con su polla y su lengua una y otra vez, enseñarle el mundo y verla dormir plácidamente.</p><p>No quería tener el control, estaba demasiado enamorado para controlar nada, al fin y al cabo eso es el amor y Lizzie  le había demostrado que estaba dispuesta a compartirlo todo.</p><p>Se acabaron las mentiras y los secretos, en las próximas semanas el hombre que se hacía llamar Raymond Red Reddington, Conserje del Crimen, iba a desnudar su verdadera naturaleza a esta mujer. No importaban las consecuencias, iba a hacerle entender que todo lo había hecho por ella, iba a confesarle todos los pecados, se iba a arriesgar por Lizzie. Ella merecía la pena tal y como le había dicho a uno de los estúpidos hermanos King.</p><p>Lo haría poco a poco, contándole todos los capítulos de su vida mientras descubría su cuerpo y su alma como un explorador ante una tierra salvaje.</p><p>Ahora tenían una oportunidad real para enfrentarlo todo juntos, enfrentarían a Katerina y a cualquiera que quisiera separarlos o hacerles daño.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gracias por leer y comentar. Por favor siéntete libre de criticar lo que consideres. <br/>Este es mi primer fic y me han salido los tres capítulos de golpe.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>